We Will Born Anew
by reauvafs
Summary: Kenyataannya Akutagawa bukanlah bocah yang bisa menanggung neraka lain yang disodorkan sang eksekutif muda itu. Canon Divergence.


Title: We Will Born Anew

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Dazai O, Akutagawa Gin

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Kenyataannya, Akutagawa bukanlah bocah yang bisa menanggung neraka lain yang disodorkan sang eksekutif muda itu. Canon Divergence.

 **Warning(s): Re-write Dark Era arc + fix-it fic**

* * *

 _Aku ingin kau menjadi bawahanku._

Bocah itu hampir lupa rasanya bernafas saat pemuda yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh darinya tersebut memberinya penawaran. Akutagawa mengambil langkah mundur, monster aneh yang bersemayam di dalam bajunya pun sudah ia persiapkan meskipun akan menjadi sia-sia jika nantinya akan lenyap kembali.

Nama pemuda itu Dazai Osamu. Akutagawa tidak merasa pernah bertemu muka dengannya namun nama tersebut memberikan ketakutan tersendiri untuknya. Ia dengar dari banyak orang di perkampungan kumuh itu tentang keberadaan pemuda jenius di _Port Mafia_ yang sangat berbahaya.

Akutagawa sudah berandai-andai akan tubuh kekar dan wajah iblis yang muncul dihadapannya dengan memperkenalkan diri dengan nama tersebut, namun yang ditemuinya hanyalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat ringkih dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Akutagawa tidak berniat meremehkan orang ini, setidaknya setelah mayat preman yang membunuh teman-temannya tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar Dazai.

Ia memberikan penawaran yang mengejutkan Akutagawa. Dazai menjelaskan situasi yang dapat membuatnya bisa seenaknya memilih bawahan yang diinginkannya dan kebetulan saja pilihan itu jatuh padanya.

Tidakkah ia mengerti? Akutagawa baru saja menyaksikan teman-temannya yang terbunuh oleh preman di bawah naungan _**Port Mafia**_ , lalu sekarang ia muncul dengan niatan membawanya _**ke sana**_?

 _Dengar, jika kau menolaknya, aku akan memberikanmu dan adikmu hal yang cukup untuk hidup, aku bahkan tidak akan mengganggu—apalagi muncul—dihadapan kalian lagi._

Akutagawa tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya sama sekali, namun Dazai sudah berucap duluan. Mungkin pemuda ini bisa menangkap reaksi dari raut wajah Akutagawa sehingga dirinya bisa memberikan pilihan lain dari tawarannya tersebut.

 _Jika kau memilih untuk menjadi bawahanku, kau akan_ _ **mendapatkan apapun**_ _yang kau inginkan. Tapi itu akan menjadi jalan yang berat, bisa jadi kau akan merasakan neraka yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan pada akhirnya kau akan merindukan kehidupanmu yang dulu._

Mendapatkan… Apapun?

Tidak pernah sekalipun Akutagawa merasa dirinya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia sudah lupa kapan pertama kali dirinya sadar bahwa Nadir adalah neraka terbawah. Merampas adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya, itu pun selalu berbuah tinju dari orang dewasa yang menangkapnya, kemudian barang yang berhasil didapatkannya itu akan diambil kembali oleh mereka dan Akutagawa akan menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Ia tidak menganggap bocah-bocah yang seumuran dengannya di Nadir adalah teman, tapi Akutagawa tetap membutuhkan mereka. Meski mereka membicarakannya yang tidak-tidak, meski mereka meninggalkannya saat nafasnya tersenggal saat kabur dari kejaran orang dewasa, meski mereka tidak menganggapnya manusia, Akutagawa tetap hidup bersama dengan mereka.

Bocah yang tidak lagi kuat untuk bertahan akan mati, Akutagawa sudah tidak menghapal berapa banyak kawannya di sana yang mati satu persatu karena kondisi di Nadir. Mereka memang bukan teman, namun Akutagawa merasa kehilangan dengan matinya mereka.

Mana mungkin pemuda ini dapat memberikannya apapun? Akutagawa memang masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki pengalaman yang banyak, tapi ia tahu betul akan bagaimana dunia ini bekerja.

Selamanya ia tidak akan mendapatkan **apapun**.

Dazai pasti hanya memberikannya impian-impian palsu seperti orang dewasa yang memperlakukan ia dan teman-temannya seperti hewan, kemudian saat bocah-bocah ini sudah tidak berdaya, mereka akan membuangnya begitu saja.

Dan Akutagawa sendiri teringat dengan Gin. Adiknya itu sekarang sedang bersembunyi di tempat yang mereka tentukan. Jika dirinya menjadi bagian dari _Port Mafia_ , bagaimana dengan nasib Gin? Apakah ia juga akan merasakan neraka yang sama?

Akutagawa dapat membayangkan sedikit tentang bagaimana jika hidupnya berada di dalam sana, bagaimana jika Gin juga berada di sana. Memukul, merampas, dan membunuh akan menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka. Ia memang sering menyerang orang dewasa yang mengganggunya dan Gin, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa itu adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Akutagawa menyerang untuk bertahan hidup, bukan untuk menghilangkan nyawa hanya untuk keuntungan tersendiri.

Akutagawa tidak sanggup menanggung neraka lain yang disodorkan padanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Dazai ingin memastikan terakhir kali. Matanya yang gelap dan tak berdasar itu memusatkan pandangannya pada Akutagawa yang memiliki konflik tersendiri di dalam benaknya.

Akutagawa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, matanya yang semula terasa kosong kini sudah terisi dengan suatu konklusi yang mungkin paling baik bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bawahanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Will Born Anew**

Mata abu-abunya itu selalu melihat warna monokrom. Tidak, tidak selalu hitam dan putih saja, sering kali warna merah memenuhi pandangannya saat seseorang memukul mereka—bocah-bocah kumal tak beridentitas—tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali.

Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke membuka kedua matanya itu dan yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Biasanya saat melihat ke atas yang dilihatnya adalah langit yang terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin, namun kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah atap yang menghalanginya dari langit di atas.

Punggung yang biasanya bersandar pada tebalnya dinding atau kerasnya jalanan pun kini merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri pada sandaran barunya ini. Akutagawa menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan kasur putih yang terasa begitu lembut menyentuh tubuhnya. Jemarinya meraba kasur tersebut, mengelusnya seperti benda ini begitu berharga.

Tetapi keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat _alarm_ bawah sadarnya memberinya peringatan tentang keadaan yang bagai mimpi tersebut. Sekejap Akutagawa mencari sesuatu—seseorang—yang seharusnya berada di dekatnya.

Ia menemukan Gin yang sedang tertidur di kasur sebelahnya. Kepala gadis itu dibalut dengan perban yang masih baru, begitu kontras dengan pakaian compang-camping yang masih bertengger di tubuhnya. Akutagawa pun sadar bahwa dirinya juga tak kalah berantakkan. Seakan ingin memeriksa kepalanya sendiri, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang melingkari kepalanya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Hanya saja saat dirinya menyentuh pipinya sendiri, Akutagawa sedikit berjengit kesakitan.

 _Jadi ini bukan mimpi._

Akutagawa tidak lupa sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia memberikan jawaban yang menurutnya paling benar pada Dazai Osamu. Ia tidak siap dan tidak mau merasakan neraka lain jadi dirinya menolak dengan tegas tawaran pemuda tersebut. Sejak awal Dazai memang tidak memaksanya, maka dari itu sang eksekutif muda tidak menekannya lebih-lebih.

Dazai membawanya—setelah dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Gin—ke sebuah klinik gelap. Dokter di sana mengobati luka-luka yang membekas di tubuh dua bocah tersebut. Tidak ada yang menjerit kesakitan saat jahitan terus diberikan pada luka yang sudah membekas lama dan nyaris membusuk di tubuh masing-masing. Setelah selesai menutup luka, Dazai membawa mereka menuju tempat lain.

Ia memberikan satu kamar apartemen yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari pusat kota Yokohama. Akutagawa berniat untuk menolak pemberiannya namun Dazai kembali mengingatkannya soal penawaran awalnya. Saat Rashoumon berusaha menghalau pemberian itu dengan sia-sia, akhirnya Dazai mengambil langkah drastis supaya keduanya mau menerimanya.

Pemuda itu membuat keduanya pingsan, namun Akutagawa dapat mendengar ucapan terakhirnya sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

 _Aku memang menerima penolakanmu, tapi aku tidak menutup tawaran itu sampai kapanpun._

* * *

Akutagawa menemukan amplop berisikan uang dalam jumlah banyak di dalam lemari yang baru dibukanya. Tidak ada nama yang tercantum di sana tapi ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka berdua tinggal di sana dan ia yakin sekali bahan makanan di sini tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan selamanya.

Dengan uang tersebut Akutagawa tidak perlu lagi untuk mencuri. Ia dapat pergi membeli makanan apapun yang mungkin diinginkannya sejak dulu, Gin juga dapat membeli baju-baju yang layak untuk gadis seumurannya. Tangan kanannya hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu dengan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang amplop tersebut tepat sebelum dirinya teringat akan konklusinya di malam itu.

 _Aku tidak akan menggunakan uangnya sedikitpun. Aku tidak mau berhutang padanya lebih dari ini._

Amplop berisi uang itu ia kembalikan ke tempat semula.

* * *

Ia berlari dengan kencang sembari membawa dua makanan kotak. Nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan dengan kakinya yang mati rasa saat berlari sudah memberikannya rambu-rambu untuk menyerah, namun Akutagawa sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mencuri makanan ini.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah persediaan makanan di sana habis dan mereka menahan rasa lapar yang menggerogoti diri. Gin menentang tentang prospek Akutagawa kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat di Nadir, tapi apa mereka dapat sanggup bertahan dua-tiga hari lagi tanpa makan dan hanya berdiam diri di sini?

Maka dari itu saat adiknya itu tertidur, Akutagawa bergegas pergi ke minimarket kecil dan mencuri makanannya dengan cepat. Andai saja dirinya tidak terlihat mencurigakan dengan pakaiannya yang rusak di sana sini dan bentuk persegi panjang mencuat dari bagian dalam bajunya, Akutagawa pasti dapat membawa makanan itu tanpa harus berlari dari kejaran pemilik toko tersebut.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan monster aneh di bajunya, namun suasana saat itu terlalu ramai dan entah kenapa ia merasa akan menyesalinya apabila monster itu keluar dan menyerang orang yang mengejarnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan gejolaknya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

 _Kalau kau menyerang orang untuk keuntunganmu sendiri, apa bedanya kau dengan eksekutif muda itu?_

Jadi ia berlari, tidak peduli keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya dan paru-parunya yang hampir kelelahan memompa udara itu.

Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang dianugerahi keberuntungan, ia tersandung saat berusaha berbelok ke gang kecil. Orang itu menghampirinya dan meninju dirinya.

(Wajahnya yang awalnya membiru dan kemudian menghitam sama persis dengan hatinya yang selalu gelap itu)

* * *

"Jadi kau dapat pekerjaan menjadi penjaga perpustakaan?"

Gin memberinya senyuman manis pada si penanya. Jaket yang digunakannya dari luar ia gantung di dalam lemari. "Perpustakaannya dekat dari sini."

Akutagawa bangga pada adiknya yang berusaha mencari pekerjaan, tapi di saat bersamaan dirinya merasa kecewa. Apakah dengan dirinya yang bekerja saja tidak cukup untuk menghidupi keduanya? Ia tidak berniat membuat adiknya bekerja seharian—siapa yang tahu jika ia diserang orang jahat saat dirinya sendiri sedang bekerja di jasa pengangkutan di sana?—dan kelelahan.

Pada akhirnya mereka menggunakan uang yang berada di dalam amplop. Gin lah yang menginisiasinya dan Akutagawa yang menolaknya. Sebetulnya gadis itu juga tidak ingin menggunakan uang tersebut, tapi mereka tidak mungkin dapat bertahan hidup dalam beberapa hari ke depan tanpa hal-hal primer lain, kan?

 _Kita meminjamnya, kemudian saat kita dapat pekerjaan, kita akan mengembalikan uangnya._

Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Akutagawa sudah berulang kali ditolak bekerja karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan sifatnya yang cenderung dingin. Pekerjaan di jasa pengangkutan ini pun didapatkannya setelah dirinya menyelamatkan truk ekspedisi yang hampir menabrak pembatas jalan dengan kekuatan Rashoumonnya. Dari rasa terima kasih itulah Akutagawa dapat bekerja sekarang.

Gaji yang didapatkannya tidak sepadan dengan yang mereka keluarkan untuk membeli pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya selama sebulan lebih setelah tinggal di sini. Mungkin karena itulah Gin memutuskan untuk membantunya mengganti uang tersebut. Akutagawa tidak suka dengan rasa rendah dirinya itu, tapi melihat beban yang dibawanya berkurang sedikit karena dibantu Gin, ia merasa tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menerimanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

* * *

Saat keduanya sudah selesai mengganti uang tersebut, keduanya mengunjungi makam teman-temannya. Sebenarnya setelah keduanya pertama kali tinggal di apartemen itu, mereka segera mendatangi Nadir. Tidak ada satupun mayat kawannya di sana yang tergeletak penuh darah, yang mereka temukan hanyalah sebuah buket bunga yang diletakkan di pinggir jalan dengan sepucuk surat yang menunjukkan lokasi tertentu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada pemakaman umum Yokohama. Tidak ada nama pada nisan-nisan yang berlokasikan di dalam surat tersebut. Akutagawa tidak yakin akan keaslian pemilik nisan, tapi ia dan Gin tetap memandangi makam itu dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar, tidak ada sesal yang terasa, namun keduanya tetap bersimpati dengan mengheningkan diri seperti itu.

Kali ini mereka membawa sebuket bunga yang persis dengan yang mereka temukan waktu itu. Keduuanya tidak berdoa layaknya pengunjung makam biasa, mereka hanya sibuk memandanginya beberapa waktu kemudian pergi begitu saja.

 _Mereka pergi ke mana, ya?_

Gin bertanya padanya selama perjalanan pulang. Mereka yang harusnya kepanasan dengan teriknya matahari di bulan agustus pun tidak lagi menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding perkampungan. Gin yang mengenakan topi putih yang berukuran besar sudah cukup untuk menutupi kepalanya sedangkan Akutagawa memilih untuk menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ warna hitam yang mungkin justru membuatnya makin panas.

Akutagawa tidak menjawabnya begitu saja, terlalu asyik menikmati langkah demi langkah menuju rumah baru mereka itu. Gin tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab secepatnya, gadis muda itu juga menikmati hal yang sama.

"Ke mana mereka pergi tidak penting." Akutagawa sedikit melambatkan langkahnya, mungkin ingin menyelaraskan dengan Gin yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti karena melihat anak kecil yang berlari-lari tak jauh dari mereka. "Yang jelas, mereka sudah tidak lagi harus menderita." _Seperti kita._

* * *

Perusahaan jasa pengangkutan itu telah bangkrut. Akutagawa kini sudah beralih menjadi pekerja konstruksi. Meskipun tubuhnya yang lemah seperti itu, Akutagawa dapat meyakinkan mereka agar tetap mempekerjakan dirinya. Setelah seminggu ia terus-menerus bekerja, akhirnya mereka cukup yakin akan kemampuannya dalam pekerjaan ini.

Suatu hari ia pulang terlalu larut, rute yang perjalanannya mengharuskannya untuk melewati pelabuhan, membuatnya mendengarkan letusan senjata yang dibencinya.

(Itu mengingatkannya akan kawan-kawannya yang ditembak mati)

Akutagawa tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu asal muasal suara tersebut, namun langkahnya yang terhenti membuatnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Kertas-kertas berserakan di bawahnya dan Akutagawa memungutinya. Di antara kertas-kertas tersebut ia dapat menemukan sepucuk pistol dan darah yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari atas. _Dari pemilik benda-benda tersebut._

Ia menengok pada orang yang bertabrakan dengannya dengan niatan ingin menyerahkan benda-benda miliknya dan pergi, yang ia temukan adalah seorang wanita yang mungkin umurnya tidak berbeda jauh darinya. Rambut _blonde_ nya yang diikat cepol acak-acakan itu membuat Akutagawa sedikit bingung karena wanita itu tidak segera menerima pemberiannya.

Matanya terlihat gelap meskipun warna merah menghiasi bola matanya itu, Akutagawa tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mendeduksi kemungkinan besar wanita itu berasal. Preman yang berafiliasi dari _Port Mafia_ itu juga memiliki mata yang tidak berbeda jauh dari mata wanita tersebut.

Menyadari deduksinya yang ia yakini itu, Akutagawa sudah mempersiapkan monster—yang kini ia namakan Rashoumon—di dalam bajunya. Hanya saja niatannya terhenti saat sang wanita meraih barangnya dari Akutagawa dan pergi begitu saja.

Yah—

Mungkin Akutagawa tidak terlihat mengancam sehingga anggota _Port Mafia_ itu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

* * *

Sudah setahun lebih ia tinggal di apartemen itu. Akutagawa sudah bukan lagi seorang pekerja konstruksi, ia berhenti dari sana dan bekerja di museum seni Yokohama. Sifatnya yang dingin dan terkesan kurang manusia itu sedikit demi sedikit mencair karena hidupnya yang berubah dari hari ke hari. Ia memang masih belum bisa tersenyum ataupun bersyukur atas hari-hari normal yang diberikan padanya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa menyapa rekan kerjanya tanpa berniat buruk.

Gin masih bekerja di perpustakaan itu, ia bahkan dipromosikan menjadi wakil kepala perpustakaan, tapi ia menolaknya karena ia tidak yakin dapat mengemban tugas seberat itu. Akutagawa memahami alasannya dan ia justru mendukung pilihan adiknya itu.

Hari-hari dapat berjalan dengan begitu tenang setiap harinya. Keduanya yang pergi bekerja di pagi hari dan keduanya yang bertemu di sore hari dan menikmati hari bersama. Rumah mereka tak ubahnya seperti saat Dazai pertama kali memberikan mereka tempat ini, Akutagawa tidak pernah berniat memberikan hiasan apapun.

(Akutagawa merasa hidup sudah sedikit bergerak ke arah yang baik, mungkin sedikit di dalam hatinya ia berharap adanya saat dirinya dapat menikmati segalanya dan hidup bahagia)

Tapi tidak, takdir tidak sebaik itu padanya.

Pada suatu siang yang dingin di musim gugur, sekelompok teroris dari luar negeri datang dan menyerang orang-orang di dalam museum seni ini. Akutagawa yang menampilkan dirinya sebagai orang normal pun akhirnya mengeluarkan Rashoumon saat rekan kerjanya ditembak di depannya. Sama seperti dulu.

Hatinya ingin menjerit, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyerang para teroris itu hingva pingsan dengan tebasan Rashoumon, hanya saja dirinya tidak berdaya saat ketua kelompok teroris menyerangnya bagaikan peramal yang dapat memprediksi gerakannya. Peluru bersarang di pahanya, Akutagawa merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

 _Dunia ini memang_ _ **neraka.**_

Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang ia tahu museum itu ditutup sementara dan pekerjanya diberhentikan semua. Bukan, bukan diberhentikan, mereka semua mati. Menyisakan hanya Akutagawa yang merasa muak dengan kematian orang yang dianggapnya penting.

* * *

Butuh berhari-hari bagi Akutagawa untuk memulihkan mentalnya. Gin selalu merawatnya selama ini dan Akutagawa dapat menemukan sedikit cahaya dalam hidupnya. Baginya Gin adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus ia lindungi, tidak peduli meskipun ia harus mati sekalipun.

Saat ia benar-benar siap untuk kembali mencoba bekerja dan menerima hidupnya, Dazai hadir kembali ke kehidupannya.

"Hai, Akutagawa-kun." Sapanya dengan lembut. Akutagawa memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setahun belakangan ini, tapi perangaian pemuda itu tetap saja sama seperti dulu. Misterius dan berbahaya. "Aku hanya kebetulan melewati tempat i—"

"Apa maumu?" Akutagawa tidak berminat mendengarkan alasannya. Ia tahu betapa tidak bergunanya Rashoumon terhadap eksekutif muda itu, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggertak.

"Aku dengar museum tempatmu bekerja diserang teroris," Dazai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Sayang sekali, ya. Apa kau terluka?"

Akutagawa menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _Port Mafia_ adalah dalang dibalik baku tembak di museum itu, kan?"

Ia memang ditembak oleh teroris dari luar negeri, tapi Akutagawa dapat melihat orang-orang berjas hitam yang beradu tembak dengan teroris tersebut. Ia juga melihat kembali wanita rambut _blonde_ itu di sisi orang-orang berjas hitam, jadi ia yakin sekali adanya keterlibatan _Port Mafia_ di sana.

"Yah- Aku tidak menyangkalnya." Dazai menjawabnya dengan tenang bagaikan sedang membahas cuaca saat itu. "Nama organisasi itu Mimic. Mereka membuat masalah dengan menyusup ke kota ini."

"Lalu?" _Apa hubungannya denganku? Pergi kau._

"Aku dengar pemimpin Mimic mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Ia benar.

Saat itu Akutagawa berusaha menghindari tembakan pria—yang diyakininya pemimpin organisasi—tersebut. Rashoumon miliknya memang payah dan tidak terlatih, tapi itu bukan berarti Akutagawa hanya menyerang musuh asal-asalan. Monster itu dapat menyerang ke berbagai arah dengan hati-hati, sayangnya pria itu selalu dapat memprediksi arah serangannya di detik-detik terakhir.

 _Dalam beberapa tahun lagi, kau pasti dapat mengabulkan harapan kami. Tapi kami tidak bisa menunggu selama itu._

Akutagawa tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, namun wajahnya yang sedikit berubah memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Dazai.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?" Akutagawa melangkah mundur, memberi jarak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Dazai yang terlihat akan mendekatinya kapan saja. "Dengar, aku tidak punya urusan apapun pada—"

"Apa kau masih tidak mau bergabung denganku?" Dazai akhirnya mengutarakan niatnya. "Kau pasti tahu mencoba hidup normal seperti orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan adalah hal sia-sia, kan?"

Ia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi lagi-lagi Dazai Osamu memberikan pernyataan yang benar. Selama ini Akutagawa menjalani hari-harinya dengan harapan dapat menyatu dengan lingkungan normalnya sekarang. Hanya saja setiap dirinya hampir mendekatkan diri dengan kenormalan tersebut, hal-hal buruk selalu saja terjadi.

(Lagipula kenormalan itu sendiri apa?)

"Kau harus tahu," Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, Dazai berbalik dan pergi sembari mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. "Kekuatanmu tidak berguna untuk menolong. Port Mafia lebih membutuhkan hal itu dari siapapun."

* * *

Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Rashoumon tidak pernah berguna untuk melindungi orang lain. _Monster_ ini hanya dapat diberikan komando untuk menyerang dan melukai. Meskipun Akutagawa tidak berniat—tidak mau—untuk melakukan hal tersebut, mereka akan menerjang orang yang terlihat akan mengancam pemiliknya itu..

Mungkin pilihannya untuk tidak mengikuti Dazai Osamu adalah kesalahan besar—

Ia menyadari ada kertas yang terselip di dalam kantong celananya. Di sana terdapat nomor yang ia yakini dapat tersambung dengan sang jenius _Port Mafia_ itu.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan _Port Mafia_."

Acara makan malam mereka seketika terhenti saat Akutagawa mengatakan hal tersebut. Gin menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. _Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya tiba-tiba?_

"Gin, apa kau akan menghentikanku?" Akutagawa membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Gin tidak pandai dalam menilai mimik wajah seseorang, tapi ia dapat merasakan kepedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemuakkan bercampur dalam diri kakaknya.

Gadis yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku… Tidak akan menghentikanmu, tapi aku pikir kau harus tahu hal ini, kak."

 _Kau pernah menolak menjadi pembunuh, kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, dan kau dapat hidup sampai sekarang. Jalanmu belum sepenuhnya gelap._

* * *

Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata adiknya, Akutagawa membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Dazai. Jika di dunia ini memang neraka dan Gin meyakinkannya akan adanya harapan, maka meski Akutagawa akan menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia, ia akan mempercayai harapan tersebut. Ia tidak jadi membalas dendam pada preman pembunuh temannya, ia menolak untuk menjadi bagian dari _Port Mafia_ , ia juga pernah menyelamatkan nyawa manusia lain dengan kekuatan—yang dianggap hanya bisa membunuh oleh Dazai—bernama Rashomon.

Mungkin ia bisa bertahan dari hidup ini.

(Ia sangat mengharapkan hal tersebut)

* * *

Langkah kakinya saat berlari mengingatkannya pada masa dirinya mencuri dulu, tapi kali ini lain, ia berlari kencang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Akutagawa tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang bertubrukan dengannya dan jatuh terjungkal, kakinya tidak mau menyerah sedikit pun pada hal remeh seperti itu.

Berita di televisi membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ada mobil yang meledak di daerah yang berdekatan dengan perpustakaan tempat Gin bekerja. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan adiknya, ia yakin tidak mungkin ada kebetulan yang sangat kejam seperti ini, ia—

Menemukan Gin yang terluka parah karena terkena ledakan tersebut namun masih dalam keadaan sadar. Saat mengetahui adiknya masih hidup dan bernafas seharusnya Akutagawa merasa lega, tapi tidak, yang ia dapatkan justru teriakan histeris dari adiknya saat jemarinya hampir menyentuh tangan Gin.

"Aku… Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan anak-anak itu!" Gin menjerit keras, air mata yang menganak di pelupuk matanya kini keluar sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku pikir aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka! Mereka mati—mereka meledak bersama bom di mobil itu!"

 _Dunia ini neraka._

 _Dunia ini neraka!_

 _ **Dunia ini neraka!**_

* * *

Sedikit yang Akutagawa ketahui anak-anak yang dimaksud Gin adalah anak-anak yatim yang senang mengunjungi perpustakaannya. Mereka sering bercerita tentang orang yang menghidupi mereka semua yaitu anggota _Port Mafia_. Akutagawa menduga mungkin terdapat perselisihan antar anggota yang menyebabkan anak-anak itu harus mati.

Kini Gin menjadi lebih pendiam. Luka bakar yang dialaminya sudah lama hilang namun ia tidak lagi dapat menyemangati kakaknya. Mungkin Gin melihat dirinya di dalam diri bocah-bocah itu sehingga luka hati yang dirasakannya cukup besar saat dirinya lagi-lagi melihat anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa mati dibunuh orang jahat.

Akutagawa sudah tidak dapat menilai mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Ingin rasanya untuk memaki dunia ini atas keburukan yang selalu terjadi padanya dan orang di sekitarnya, tapi Akutagawa tahu hal tersebut sia-sia saja.

(Dan akhirnya Akutagawa sadar bahwa Nadir itu tidak selamanya di perkampungan kumuh itu. Nadir adalah wujud dari dunia itu sendiri)

Seketika ide muncul di dalam kepalanya. Awalnya ia pikir itu adalah ide bodoh, tapi inilah yang bisa dihasilkan dari bocah yang sudah kehilangan arah.

 _Bagaimana jika kubunuh saja semua orang Port Mafia? Aku bisa pura-pura bergabung dan membunuh semua orang di sana dan mungkin dengan begitu mereka juga akan merasakan bagaimana hidup di Nadir_

(Pemikiran yang bodoh, kan?)

* * *

Pada akhirnya ia lagi-lagi tidak melakukan apa yang ada di benaknya itu. Saat tangannya sudah mantap menekan nomor yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan Dazai Osamu, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Gin pulih dari depresinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak lagi menjerit-jeritkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal dan memilih untuk terus berdiam diri di rumah, kini ia sudah bisa diajak bicara hal-hal yang dapat menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

 _Jalanmu belum sepenuhnya gelap._

Gin bilang padanya akan secepatnya bekerja kembali, seulas senyuman yang dulu sering dikeluarkannya kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

(Takdir selalu nyaris membuatnya bangkit dan selalu nyaris membuatnya terjatuh ke dasar tergelap)

Sudah dua tahun sejak dirinya menempati apartemen pemberian orang itu, Akutagawa dan Gin sudah memiliki uang yang cukup untuk pindah dari apartemen tersebut dan memulai hidup baru di tempat lain. Dazai Osamu tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya setelah pertemuan terakhirnya. Keduanya sudah dapat hidup dengan apa adanya.

Sekarang Akutagawa sudah dapat berinteraksi normal dengan orang-orang lain, sebuah senyuman darinya bisa saja hadir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hidupnya memang belum bisa dibilang membahagiakan, tapi setidaknya mereka berdua dapat hidup normal dengan masyarakat lan.

Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia kurang bersyukur begitu. Andai ia bersyukur dan terus tersenyum seakan kebahagiaan benar-benar datang, mungkin ia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan Dazai Osamu lagi.

"Apa kabarmu, Akutagawa-kun?" Dazai masih memberikannya senyuman misterius yang di dalamnya memiliki banyak arti. "Kudengar kau sudah tidak tinggal di apartemen itu lagi."

Akutagawa tidak ketakutan sama sekali, dirinya justru segera merogoh kantong mantel yang digunakannya, mencari sesuatu yang penting, yang mungkin ingin diberikannya pada Dazai. Amplop tebal berwarna putih muncul dari sana dan ia sodorkan pada Dazai yang berada di depannya. "Ini semua adalah uang yang kutemukan di apartemen milikmu. Aku berniat mengembalikannya."

"Oh- Aku senang sekali kau berniat membayarnya!" Pria itu terlihat asyik sendiri, namun gesturnya tidak terlihat ingin mengambil barang yang diberikan Akutagawa. "Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Aku tidak butuh uang kotormu itu."

"Itu memang uang kotor." Dazai memandang amplop tersebut dengan perasaan… Kesal? "Aku juga tidak mau menerimanya."

"Apa?" Akutagawa tercekat, ucapan pria di depannya membuatnya kebingungan.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi eksekutif muda." Bocah pemilik kekuatan Rashoumon itu tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan tanggapan seperti apa jadi ia menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Dazai. "Aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari sana. Aku keluar dari _Port Mafia_."

"Keluar?"

"Ya," Dazai terlihat menimbang kata-kata yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku bekerja di suatu organisasi dan kami sedang mencari pekerja baru."

Akutagawa hampir tertawa mengejek atas pernyataannya. "Bekerja? Pembunuh independen? Oposisi pemerintah? Atau justru bergabung dengan organisasi—apa namanya?—yang dulu menyerangku? Aku pikir kau paling cocok dengan yang terakhir karena sifatmu yang—"

"Aku bekerja di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata." Dazai memotong ucapannya. "Organisasi ini bertujuan untuk melindungi penduduk Yokohama. Kau pasti tahu sedikit tentang organisasi ini, kan?"

Niatannya untuk terus meradang lenyap seketika. Agensi Detektif Bersenjata? Itu adalah organisasi yang berafiliasi dengan Kementrian Pertahanan, mereka adalah detektif yang secara legal di dukung pemerintah. Organisasi yang bersih, organisasi yang putih, organisasi yang—

Tidak sesuai dengan Dazai Osamu.

"….Kau iblis." Akutagawa mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil. "Mana mungkin kau bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pembela kebenaran?"

"Semua orang itu dapat berubah, Akutagawa-kun." Ia memberikan Akutagawa tatapan sedih yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. "Aku… Temanku memberikan jalan yang seharusnya kupilih. Menjadi bagian yang menyelamatkan orang adalah jalan yang benar bagiku."

"Tapi kau pembunuh!" Napas Akutagawa memburu, amarah yang tidak sadar telah ia simpan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit keluar. "Sudah terlambat bagimu untuk berubah!"

"Memang." Pria itu tidak menampik ucapannya. "Tapi terus memikirkan hal yang sudah lalu tidak akan membuat diriku menjadi lebih baik. Masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah, tapi aku bisa merubah masa depan."

"Masa… Depan?"

Akutagawa teringat kembali akan usaha hidupnya selama ini. Ia yang membenci dunia karena telah merampas banyak hal padanya, ia yang mencoba bangkit dan hanya akan dihempaskan kembali, dan ia yang kembali lagi bangkit telah membuat masa depan baru bagi dirinya dan Gin.

"Benar. Maka dari itu, aku tahu aku tidak dapat merubah pertemuan kita yang buruk dulu, tapi aku mau merubah masa depan yang ada." Dazai menjulurkan tangan kanannya tepat ke depan Akutagawa. "Namaku Dazai Osamu, detektif dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Aku ingin merekrutmu masuk ke dalam sana."

Bocah di depan Dazai ini tidak dapat merespon dengan cepat. Terlalu banyak informasi baru yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, Dazai memanglah iblis, ia rela membunuh preman yang bekerja sama dengan _Port Mafia_ —orang yang mungkin akan membawa keuntungan bagi organisasi jahat itu sendiri—demi menarik perhatian Akutagawa, tapi ia jugalah orang yang menggapai Akutagawa supaya ia tidak mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan membalas dendam, supaya ia dapat bertahan hidup, supaya ia bisa mendapatkan masa depan seperti ini—

Hidup Akutagawa selama ini tidak pernah mudah. Ia sering kali hampir menyerah dan gagal, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh ke neraka yang jauh lebih dalam dari Nadir yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi Dazai lah orang yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya.

(Ia bersyukur telah menolak tawaran masuk ke _Port Mafia_ , bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Gin, bersyukur akan takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Dazai Osamu)

Akutagawa menyalami tangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa namun cukup erat untuk tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Namaku Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Kali ini aku menerima tawaranmu."

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Waduh apa ini...

Sebenernya ini salah satu headcanon yang paling banget pengen dibuat, tapi gak ada ide sama sekali. Hari ini entah kenapa pengen banget buat yah seenggaknya tulisan iseng-iseng lah tapi gataunya malah jadi fic ini. Dengan total kata yan dari yang biasanya (kalo di fandom sebelah sih 4k-nyaris 5k kuat, tapi gatau kenapa kalo bsd tuh susah banget lewatin batas 3k)

Jadi ya ide simplenya cuma satu: Kalo Akutagawa gak masuk Port Mafia, dunia yang berjalan di sekitarnya bakal gimana?

Saya sedikit main-main sama peran Gin yang penting di sini (mungkin ooc, tapi saya sedikit nge-hcin Gin itu support Akutagawa di saat lagi down jadi yagini wkwk), dan ada Higuchi di sini. I. Pengen banget buat fic soal Higuchi suatu saat. Ini aja kebelet pengen buat sebenernya Higuchi interaksi sama civillian!Akutagawa tapi berhubung nanti bakal lebih lebar lagi ceritanya jadi cuma buat dia itu anggota mafia tok.

Odasaku juga ada! (yang sebenernya gak ada tanda-tandanya kecuali di epilog wkwk)

Maafkan saya yang buatnya kaya roll coaster, moodnya naik turun sih. But still, i love how it turned out.

Maafkan saya untuk yang terakhir kalinya kalo ini terlihat bagai DaAku. Tapi beneran deh, berapa banyak yang bisa selamat, berapa banyak yang gak menderita, kalo Akutagawa gak jadi mafia?

(Tapi kalo kaya gitu gak ketemu Higuchi dong orz bsd itu sungguh membingungkan, ya)

Udah baca berulang-ulang (2x) sih, kesalahan itu... Gak keliatan. Harusnya.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini, semoga terhibur, ya.


End file.
